


Gravity

by Holocron



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Akuma Battle, Awkward Crush, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Ladybug Has a Crush on Chat Noir, Love, Love Confessions, Love Realization, Original Akuma, Reveal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holocron/pseuds/Holocron
Summary: When a gravity-themed akuma appears with powerful city-wide effects, Marinette has to weigh the pros and cons (pun intended) of letting Chat Noir discover her identity. Reveal fic.





	1. Just Another Day in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> This is a three-chapter story with the possibility of extensions. Enjoy the work!

“I’m going to be late again!” Marinette panicked as she heard her alarm go off from far away, world coming into view as she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. “Tikki, we have to…”

Marinette trailed off as she was greeted with the once in a lifetime view of her entire room’s contents suspended in the air, pink covers slowly floating away toward the window when she had kicked them off moments before. Marinette started waving her arms in an attempt to float over to the window, batting photos of Adrien that had become dislodged from her walls out of the way.

Tikki slowly blinked her eyes open as she heard Marinette’s attempts to move. “Oh my goodness, there must have been an early morning akuma attack while everyone was sleeping!” Tikki exclaimed.

Marinette groaned in frustration. Hawkmoth was always trying new tactics and strategies and it irked her to no end. She yanked her windows open and her eyes widened in shock. Everything around the bakery was levitating. Cars, animals, and even people were suspended in the air, struggling to move.

Marinette noticed a hazy field that began at the ground several blocks away and extended over her head, presumably terminating somewhere on the other side of the bakery. In the distance, there were similar fields that formed bubbles over certain areas of the city, creating a zero-g environment for those unfortunate enough to be trapped inside.

Marinette watched as a man dodged a floating car and rammed into the gravity field, only to be harshly repelled away from the barrier. Great. She was stuck inside a akuma-generated gravity bubble with no apparent way to escape.

“What do I do Tikki?” Marinette said, “I’ve got to let Chat Noir know I’m stuck here; maybe he'll have some way of getting me out. But if I tell him, he will basically know where I live!”

“Well Marinette, it’s your choice. The secrecy was valuable at first, but now that you and Chat Noir have established trust in one another, I don’t see much harm in letting him know.”

Marinette mulled over what to do. Chat Noir had been getting more insistent on sharing their identities with each other recently, and she found herself getting closer to him. Marinette felt a pang of nervousness—Chat Noir had enjoyed working with her civilian self during Evillustrator’s attack, but she was scared he would lose his admiration for Ladybug once he found out who she was.

Marinette made up her mind. “Tikki, spots on!” she cried, and called Chat on her communicator.

“Nice of you to call in My Lady!” Chat Noir’s face appeared on the communicator. “Where have you been? I’ve been trying to battle the akuma for the past few meowrs but he can control gravity so I can’t get near him!”

Ladybug giggled at the pun. “Sorry, I just woke up,” Ladybug explained, “and I realized I’m trapped in a gravity bubble! Can you help me get out?”

“Wha-what?” Chat Noir paused as he mentally reviewed what Ladybug was saying, “won’t that reveal where you live?”

It was time to get the painful part over with. “Listen Chat, we’ve been working together for a long time, and I know you have been interested in learning who I am. And frankly, I am interested in getting to know the person on the other side of the mask too.”

Chat Noir’s eyebrows shot up. “Uh, right. Yes. Getting to know who you are, because I’ve been asking you for the last several months and now you want to tell me,” Chat Noir rambled. He paused to summoned the courage to speak. “Before you tell me who you are, can I tell you something first?”

“Ok.”

“Ladybug, I…” Chat Noir took a deep breath, “I want you to know that despite the fact that you might not take my puns and flirting seriously, I really do care about you Ladybug, and I… well, I love you. And I love the girl on the other side of the mask too, whoever she is.”

Silence filled the air. Ladybug wasn’t sure what to do. On one hand, she liked Adrien, but on the other hand, Chat Noir had a warm place inside her heart, and she thought she might even be feeling something for her flirtatious partner.

“I’ll tell you what Chat Noir, if you get me out of here, we can talk about it after the akuma battle, all right?”

“Ok!” said Chat Noir, relieved that she hadn’t rejected him immediately, “where are you now?”

“I was…” Ladybug couldn’t bring herself to directly reveal her identity just yet, even if she was giving Chat Noir quite a clue, “…sleeping over at a friend’s house the other night. Her name is Marinette, do you remember her?”

“I do! She was the brave girl that helped me with Evillustrator! I didn’t know you were close friends with her!” Chat Noir racked his brain, mentally comparing all of Marinette’s friends that he knew of with Ladybug, but he came up with nothing.

Ladybug blushed. It hit much closer to home when Chat Noir complimented her civilian self than when he complimented her in the suit. “I’m several blocks from Collège Françoise Dupont. Sending you the coordinates now.”

“Don’t worry My Lady, I remember the way! I’m headed over right now.”

Chat Noir leapt from his vantage point overlooking the city, propelling himself airborne with his baton. After several baton-assisted vaults Chat Noir saw the bakery come into sight. He landed on the roof of a nearby apartment and surveyed the gravity bubble thoughtfully. “Well, here goes nothing,” Chat Noir thought.

Chat Noir slammed his baton into the ground, extending it to maximum height and shooting upwards into the sky. He gulped, then plummeted down towards the gravity bubble, partially retracting his weapon to form an airborne lance of sorts.

The baton hit the gravity field, causing the bubble to stretch inwards like a volleyball net absorbing the impact of a heavy object. It wavered for a moment, and before rebounding, sucked Chat Noir’s baton in along with Chat Noir grasping on the other end for dear life.

“Ouch, that must have hurt!” Ladybug exclaimed as she watched Chat fall from the sky land in a heap on the sidewalk. “Thank goodness for these suits. Now let's go defeat that akuma!”


	2. Battle Stations!

“I am Gravitron!” the akuma announced, looking as if he had appeared straight out of a sci-fi movie with a black spacesuit and silver control panels and devices built into his suit, “and I will destroy you!”

“That’s simply not pawssible!” Chat Noir exclaimed, “it’s you who will pawish! Pawish, get it LB? Anyways, what’s our plan to take down the akuma?”

But Ladybug wasn’t listening as she had already started swinging towards the akuma, intent on trying to find the akumatized item. Chat Noir watched in horror as Gravitron merely lifted a hand and sent Ladybug flying the opposite direction, shattering a floor-to-ceiling window as she crashed through it and into the middle of a tall office building.

“My Lady! Are you all right?” Chat Noir exclaimed as he propelled himself into the office building with his baton, jumping across cubicles to get to her aid.

“Ugh…” Ladybug wavered as she tried to stand, “that was probably one of the worste hits I’ve ever had, even worse than when the Pharaoh slammed me into that mural at the Louvre!”

Ladybug put her arm around Chat Noir as he helped her up. “I think the akuma might be in the metal gauntlet on his wrist,” Ladybug said, “it glowed as he bent gravity.”

“But how are we going to get to—“ Chat Noir cut himself off as Gravitron hovered in front of the shattered window.

“We’ve got to get out of sight!” Ladybug declared, “that way he can’t target us!” 

Gravitron raised his hands and all of a sudden a mass of cubicles and chairs hovered in the air for a second before forming a wave that careened towards the heroes. Chat Noir stepped in front of Ladybug and spun his staff like a shield, but was forcibly thrown out of of the opposite side of the building as the gravity wave hit.

Ladybug slammed into a structural pillar, preventing her from being blown out of the building. She struggled to move as Gravitron raised his hand and directed his power directly at the pillar. “Hah!” Gravitron yelled as he stepped towards Ladybug, “you're trapped! Give up your miraculous or I’ll rip it out of your ears!”

“AAAH!” Ladybug cried, trying not to panic as she struggled to move, “help!” Gravitron’s pressure was so intense she couldn’t move her yoyo to call her lucky charm.

Ladybug panicked. Soon, not only would Chat know who she was, but the entirety of Paris would discover her identity.

Gravitron cautiously approached Ladybug as she struggled futilely against the onslaught of his powers. In one swift move, Gravitron closed the distance between himself and Ladybug and grabbed at her miraculous.

Only to plunge straight through the floor as it collapsed underneath him.  
“Phew!” Chat Noir said, as he stood up from where he had bounded into the building from the wreckage below and activated Cataclysm, “that was a close one!”

“Thanks Chat,” said Ladybug breathlessly, as she felt a strange pounding in her chest as she stared at him, “I don’t know what I’d do without you!”

“My Lady apawciates me!” Chat quipped as he beamed. “Anyways, I think this battle has gone on long enough.”

“I agree,” Ladybug said, “Lucky Charm!” Ladybug raised her hands to catch a magnet.

“A magnet?” said Ladybug, “maybe this would help if he was electromagnetic or something, but he’s dealing with gravity!”

“Look out!” Chat yelped, as Gravitron shot upwards onto their level from the hole in the floor, “run Ladybug!”

“And leave you behind? That’ll never happen,” Ladybug proclaimed as she adopted a battle stance. 

“Hey Gravitron!” The akuma spun midair towards her, raising his hand to blast her out of the building. “Deal with this!”

Ladybug swung her yoyo through the air, but as the yoyo seemed as if it would narrowly miss Gravitron’s hand, it curved slightly and attached itself to Gravitron’s gauntlet as Ladybug had linked the magnet with her yoyo moments prior. She gave her yoyo a sharp downwards flick, knocking Gravitron’s hand off course and directing his powers towards the floor. 

Gravitron was blasted upwards, slamming into the ceiling as Ladybug swiftly wrapped him up in her yoyo. Chat Noir grabbed Gravitron’s gauntlet and broke the akumatized item.

“Bye bye little butterfly,” Ladybug said happily as she purified the akuma, “Miraculous Ladybug!”


	3. The Light of Truth

“Beep beep beep!” Chat Noir’s miraculous sounded as he watched the swirls of light repair the city. “My Lady, about what you said earlier, would be be possible if we, uh, stayed a bit and talked?”

“Ok kitty,” agreed Ladybug, “meet me back at Marinette’s house in 10 minutes!”

Ladybug swung back to her house to recharge as she watched Chat do the same.

“What am I going to do Tikki?” Marinette questioned, “I think Chat Noir likes the civilian side of me too, and I like him as well, but I can’t get Adrien out of my head!” Marinette glanced sadly at her Adrien pictures. Most of them were taken down, but she couldn’t bring herself to remove the last ones, as she felt she would be giving up on her dreams without even getting a chance with Adrien.

“Do you trust Chat Noir to respect your feelings Marinette?” Tikki interrupted the flow of thoughts going through Marinette’s mind.

“Of course I do!” insisted Marinette, “he’s always been so respectful of my requests to preserve my identity, and I don’t think he’d dislike Marinette.”

“Then you could give Chat Noir a chance and then break things off if it doesn’t work?” suggested Tikki, “sometimes it’s hard to predict your feelings unless you try!”

“Ok Tikki,” resolved Marinette, “lets go meet Chat.”

Adrien nervously waited several blocks away as Plagg gave him a rare kwami pep talk. “Ladybug cares about you, Adrien, maybe around a quarter—no, a third as much as I like camembert! Just be understanding but direct with your feelings and requests, just as I am with you regarding my regular cheese shipments. Speaking of which, I am getting loads of cheese after this, right? Ooh, I want to try heating my cheese in the fancy kitchen in your house, maybe it’ll make it taste even better!”

Adrien rolled his eyes and smiled. “Sure Plagg. Claws out!”

Ladybug nervously smiled as Chat Noir landed on her balcony. “Come on in, Chat, Marinette won’t mind. She’s at the park babysitting Manon right now.”

“Ok!” enthused Chat Noir as they entered Marinette’s room, “she’s such a nice person.”

Ladybug felt the hint of a blush starting to emerge. “Tell me Chat,” she said as she spun her chair towards Chat Noir, who settled comfortably on her bed, “what do you think of Marinette?”

“I like Marinette!” Chat gushed, “she was so brave when she helped us with Evillustrator, and she’s kind as well!”

“You sound like you have a crush on Marinette,” teased Ladybug. 

Chat Noir flushed. “Well, Marinette is cute, although not as beautiful as you My Lady!”

Ladybug felt a pang of hurt inside her chest, even though she knew Chat Noir wasn’t intentionally trying to make her feel less confident about her civilian self. Quite the opposite, really. “I want you to be completely honest with me Chat Noir, how much do you like Marinette, and do you think… do you think you would choose to date her instead if you weren’t, well, able to be with me?”

Chat Noir felt Ladybug’s impending rejection, and his ears drooped. “Uh… well My Lady, I am deeply in love with you. Ever since I met you that first day, you astounded me with your courage, intelligence, and,” Chat Noir blushed, “beauty. I wanted to be like you, the girl who bravely challenged Hawkmoth at the Eiffel Tower and saves Paris every day. I might sometimes idolize you, but I fell in love with the girl behind the mask as well, the girl who tangled us up in a yoyo string on her first day, and the one who sometimes makes a mistake such as not listening to Chloe’s advice regarding the location of the akuma, but one who learns from those mistakes and becomes a better person just as I aspire to be.” 

Ladybug stared in Chat Noir in surprise; she had never heard him speak that seriously or honestly before, and it warmed her heart to know her partner saw her for who she was and not some sort of perfect being.

“But to answer your question,” Chat Noir continued, “Marinette is a fantastic person. I actually know her as a civilian, and it’s possible I might have fallen for her if I had met her first. But I met you first Ladybug, and I guess you stole my heart. All I ask is a chance…” Chat felt tears welling up in his eyes, and he ended his sentence with a despondent look on his face.

Ladybug felt close to tears as well, but for a different reason. She was ecstatic Chat Noir liked her outside the mask as well! She stood up and wrapped Chat Noir in a warm embrace. Chat Noir relaxed for a minute into Ladybug’s touch, before feeling an unexpected wetness around his neck as Ladybug sniffled.

“Ladybug…” Chat Noir pleaded, “I’m so sorry if I made you cry! You don’t have to consider me if you don’t think you can have feelings for me, I’m a strong cat.” Now Chat Noir felt even worse about the situation.

But to his surprise, Ladybug tightened her grip. “I’m not crying because I’m sad, I’m crying because I’m happy! You like me on both sides of the mask Chat!”

Chat Noir froze for a second. “Wha… Marinette?!” he exclaimed, tilting himself back to stare into Ladybug’s gorgeous blue eyes. 

Ladybug smiled bashfully. “Hey kitty! Sorry I waited so long to reveal our identities…”

Chat Noir continued to stare at Marinette in shock for several seconds. “How did I miss it?” Chat Noir marveled, “you—you even have the same hairstyle and appearance! And running for class president, standing up to Chloe, that was so, so ‘Ladybug’ of you I guess. Not that Marinette isn’t brave or anything, of course she’s brave, you just sounded like the Ladybug I knew all those times and—”

Chat Noir gasped in surprise as Ladybug leaned in close and kissed him, back weakening as he collapsed on the bed with Ladybug gently falling on top of him. All Chat could think about was the soft feeling of Ladybug’s lips on his as she pressed him into her bed. They stayed like that for several minutes, locked in a passionate embrace. Chat felt like his heart had become a million times lighter.

Finally, they separated for air. “Ladybug,” Chat started as they both sat up, “you like me?”

“Of course I do you silly kitty!” Ladybug said. “I have to be honest with you, I like this guy in my class as well. He was really nice to me and I haven’t been able to completely forget him despite how much I try, which is why it took me so long to recognize my feelings for you.”

Chat Noir furrowed his brows as he considered guys Marinette was friends with. “Nino?” Chat Noir asked, “you like Nino?”

“What?” Marinette blurted, as she released her transformation in a shower of sparkles, “I mean I guess if you were Nino I’d like you but I really like this boy in my class named Adrien! And he’s a model as well so I hope you can’t blame me for having a tiny crush on him. It’s ok though, he’d never like me back anyways, I’m sure he’s in love with a gorgeous female model or something. He talks about this other girl sometimes, you know. I’m sure she’s a gorgeous model or something, just like him” Marinette smiled reassuringly at Char Noir, but she felt a small piece of her heart break at the same time. It was all right though. Chat Noir was brave, smart, and talented, and cute too if she was being honest with herself. He was the other half of their whole, and together they’d be perfect.

Lost in her thoughts, Marinette didn’t notice Chat Noir sitting in stunned silence. Finally, Marinette questioned, “are you all right Chat? I’m so sorry if talking about another boy hurt you! I think you’re also really, ah, beautiful as well.” Marinette blushed furiously, realizing with horror that she was starting to revert back to her early-Adrien-days behavior. “I mean handsome! Not that you aren’t beautiful as well, just that that term is more used for girls, and I haven’t seen you completely out of the mask yet, not that that would change anything—“ Marinette slapped a hand over her mouth before any other awkward sentences could escape.

“Sorry!” she squeaked, as she noticed Chat had so far failed to say anything, “I get really nervous when I like someone!”

Chat’s smile grew larger and larger until Marinette worried it wouldn’t fit onto his face any more and would decide to jump off, leaving Chat Noir mouthless. “I’m so sorry for causing you so much heartache Princess!” Chat Noir exclaimed, ”but I think this will clear things up! And by the way, I think it’s adorable whether you stammer or confidently boss me around when we’re fighting akuma,” Chat said lightheartedly.

And with a whoosh, Chat Noir released his transformation, casting the walls in green light. Marinette blinked the spots out of her eyes and looked up to see perfectly styled golden blonde hair. A perfectly proportioned face. And perfectly fitted designer clothing on someone she secretly considered to be the most perfect person she knew. She knew should stop thinking the word perfect now.

Adrien smiled awkwardly at her. “Is this ok, Marinette?”

Marinette waited an agonizing one second, two seconds, three seconds, until she felt herself explode with happiness, tackling Adrien on top of the bed once again in a tight hug.

“Oh my gosh Adrien, I’ve had a crush on you for so long! I had pictures of you all over my walls! You were my desktop wallpaper,” gushed Marinette, nuzzling up against Adrien without noticing Adrien’s eyes getting incrementally wider and wider. “I had your entire schedule mapped out on on a pull-down on a chart attached to my ceiling! I stole your phone because I needed to delete an embarrassing voicemail when I tried to ask you out. Oh gosh I even responded to your Valentines poem because I wanted to know what you were writing and I dug it out of the trash! I must be dreaming or something, I’m so happy right now.”

At that moment Marinette finally realized that the warm, cuddly object she was latched onto and spilling her deepest secrets to was actually the subject of her intense crush, and had been paying close attention to her much, much too truthful words. “Oh no, did I really say that out loud?” Marinette moaned, “I’m never going to be able to live this down…” Marinette separated herself from Adrien and buried her face in a pillow, flopping down face first on her bed as she turned a bright shade of red.

After several moments Marinette felt gentle hands on her shoulders, turning her back up.

“Marinette,” Adrien said, “there’s no need to be embarrassed. I’ve had a crush on you since the first time I met you, and I even caused an akuma because of that because I pretended that we were in a relationship to Theo, who later became Copycat. You’re my desktop wallpaper too, and I’ve obsessively followed the Ladyblog for years. I’m just as obsessed about you as you are with me, as unhealthy as that sounds. But it’s a good type of obsessed, especially if we both like each other.”

At that Marinette dared to open her eyes. She was greeted with a blushing Adrien gazing down at her as if she was the most captivating thing in the world.

“I’ll admit the schedule and the phone thing were a little too much, and I actually caused Volpina cause I was jealous of you and Lila,” Marinette confessed, “but are we ok? Would… would you like to be my boyfriend?”

“I would very much like that Marinette, my new girlfriend,” Adrien said as he beamed at her.

And as Marinette and Adrien resumed cuddling together in bed, feeling as light and as blissful as the clouds adorning the Parisian sky, they both internally marked this as the best day of their lives—the day when everything nearly turned upside down for their powers and their deepest loves, but ended up better than they ever could have hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fanfiction, and I am happy I was able to to share it with you all and give back to the ML fandom! 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and feedback welcome :)


End file.
